1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for updating a ROM BIOS (read only memory basic input/output system). More particularly, the present invention relates to the method which updates a ROM BIOS image data corresponding to user information and then displays the updated image data while performing a power-on-self-test (POST) after a power-on reset operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ROM BIOS, or BIOS-ROM, is programmed by predetermined regulations so that sign on messages are displayed during a POST procedure when booting a computer. The sign on message typically includes the computer producer, information about the manufacturer of the ROM BIOS and the current version of the ROM BIOS. The conventional art concerning the ROM BIOS update has been limited to improving the ROM BIOS by updating only the function of the ROM BIOS without changing a previously made particular image. In order to change or update the BIOS it is known to use a flash memory which comprises write protected memory blocks and memory blocks which can be erased and rewritten. The following patents, incorporated herein by reference, discribe the use of flash memories as ROM BIOS: U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,267 to Wai-Ming R. Chan, et al. entitled Method And Apparatus For Updating And Restoring System BIOS Functions While Maintaining BIOS Integrrity; U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,775 to Makoto Sakai entitled Personal Computer Using Flash Memory As BIOS-ROM; U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,843 to Dov Moran, et al. entitled Flash Memory System Providing Both BIOS And User Storage Capability; U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,076 to Koichi Dewa, et al. entitled Computer System Having BIOS (Basic Input/Output System)-ROM (Read Only Memory) Writing Function; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,357 to Dov Moran, et al. entitled Flash Memory System Providing Both BIOS And User Storage Capability.
Accordingly, for computers produced by the same company the conventional ROM BIOS update art has a disadvantage in that the sign on messages do not contain user information to be displayed during the POST procedure.